Detention
by blueshock
Summary: Todd and Kurt are in detention together. There detention is cleaning the lunch kitchen. What will happen? Plz R&R.


**Chapter One**

Kurt walked down the hall, doing nothing out of the ordinary. He walked into his math class, which he was about a minute early, so he sat down and got out all his stuff. More students were coming into the room. Soon the bell rang and in walked the teacher.

"Today we are going to be working on-" The teacher started.

Just then Todd ran into the class room and sat down by Kurt, since it was the only seat left. Kurt moved his seat a few inches away from Todd as the teacher continued. Todd gave a small laugh, which caused Kurt to look at him.

"Vhat is so funny?" Kurt asked.

"You'll see," Todd whispered.

Some water was coming in from under the door, which caused many students to start talking and pointing. The teacher quickly looked over and ran out to go see where the water was coming from. He was gone for awhile, then he came back and looked at Todd and Kurt.

"You two," He said," Detention after school."

"Vhat?" Kurt yelled," I didn't do anything."

The teacher ignored him and went back to teaching his class. Kurt looked at Todd with pure hate in his eyes. Todd just gave him a weak smile and looked at the teacher. After class Kurt told Scott what had happened.

"They is nothing I can do," Scott said," You'll just have to go to detention."

"But it's vith Toad," Kurt whined," You must be able to do something."

"Sorry Kurt," Scott said," There is nothing I can do."

Scott walked off, leaving Kurt to go to his next class. The next few classes went by really slow for him. Soon it was his last class, and then the bell rang. Kurt quickly left the class room and went to his locker.

"Don't forget to go to my class room," His math teacher said.

Kurt shut his locker and headed to detention. On his way there he met Kitty, Jean, and Rogue. He said he would see them later and continued to head to his math class. Kurt had found out what Todd had did, which it wasn't really good. Todd had turned on all the showers in the boys locker room and had plugged the drains. That had caused the halls to flood and to make things worse, he had put todays lunch in the water. Kurt sighed, before he walked into the room to see that Todd was already there. He sat down about three desks away from Todd.

"Why are you here yo?" Todd asked, after about five boring minutes.

"You know vhy I'm here," Kurt snapped.

"No I don't," Todd said," Why did they throw you in detention?"

"They think I helped you vith your little prank," Kurt yelled," I can't believe they vould think I vould help you vith a prank."

Todd gave a small laugh, but quickly shut up, because the teacher had just walked into the class room. He walked to the front of the class, but was silent for about two minutes.

"What should I do with you?" He asked.

"You could let us go," Todd suggested.

"Very funny," He said," I know what you could do. Follow me to the lunch room."

Todd and Kurt looked at each other, but followed their teacher to the lunch room. He lead them to the back where the lunch ladies cooked. There was a smell in the air, which smelled like dead fish and rotten eggs. They looked around to see that there were over 50 dirty pans, that looked like they hadn't been watched in about two months. The teacher turned to them with an evil grin.

"You have to clean everything in here," He said," If you don't finish today, you'll continue tomorrow. The cleaning things are in the closet and I expect you to get alot done."

The teacher left the lunch room and Kurt could of sworn he heard him laughing at them. Kurt quickly went to the closet and got out everything in the room. Todd was sitting on the counter, watching him carefully.

"What are you doing yo?" Todd asked.

"Cleaning," Kurt said, throwing a wet rag at Todd, which hit him in the face.

"Why did you do that?" Todd yelled, wiping his face off with his hand.

"Ve need to start cleaning," Kurt said, starting to fill the sink up with some water.

"Why?" Todd asked, getting off the counter.

"I for one don't vant to spend the veek in here," Kurt said, putting pans into the water.

Todd shook his head and left the room. Kurt watched him leave, but kept working. After about watching five pans, Todd came in with a hose. Kurt was about to say something, but Todd turned on the water. Kurt quickly teleported out of the way, before the water hit him. He teleported next to Todd.

"Vhat are you doing?" Kurt yelled.

"You said we needed to clean," Todd said," What better way then with a hose."

Kurt looked at the kitchen to see that it really wasn't getting clean, just wet. Kurt tried to take the hose away from Todd, but Todd sprayed him with water. Kurt looked at him image inducer to see that it was starting to die. He tried to make it stay working, but it died. Kurt gave a small moan and looked at Todd.

"Look vhat you did," Kurt yelled.

"Me?" Todd yelled, dropping the hose." You're the one who tried to take the hose from me."

Kurt picked up a bucket of soapy water up and dumped it on Todds head. Todd wiped the soap out of his eyes, before picking up a sponge and throwing it at Kurt, which missed him by about two inches. Soon they were throwing rags and whatever they could grab at each other. After about two hours of throwing things, the teacher came back in, but was met with two wet rags in the face. Todd and Kurt looked at each other, then at the teacher, who was wiping his face off.

"That was uncalled for," He said, looking at the kitchen to see that it looked clean.

He looked around to see that the pans were clean, but were on the floor. He saw that the walls were clean in some places. He looked around to see that the counters were cleaned and that the smell of dead fish and rotten eggs was gone. He turned to Kurt and Todd, but didn't looked at them.

"Well," He said," It looks like you did your job. You may go home and I won't give you detention tomorrow."

Todd and Kurt quickly ran out of the lunch room. After they were outside they started to walk.

"That had to be the coolest detention I've went to yo," Todd said, wiping some soap off his clothes.

"I got to go," Kurt said," My image inducer is not vorking, so I got to get back home."

"I wonder how come he didn't notice your blue fur," Todd said.

"Vell," Kurt said," He never looked at us."

"How about we do that next week?" Todd asked, as Kurt began to walk away.

Kurt turned to him and stared at him for awhile. Without answering the question, he teleported back to the mansion. Todd looked one way, then the other. Shrugging, he started to hop back home, planning a way to get Kurt and him another detention.

**_The End_**

* * *

A/N: I don't know where this idea came from, but I thought it was kind of funny. Please review. 


End file.
